It is well known that firearms are often misused, not only by unauthorised users, but also by owners of the firearms. This misuse leads to opposition to the use and carry of firearms. There is accordingly a great need for a firearm that is less attractive to be stolen, and more difficult to be used by unauthorised persons. At the same time it would also be a huge advantage if the firearm could in some way discourage misuse thereof.
International patent application number PCT/AU98/00413 discloses security measures for electronically operated ammunition and firearms such as pistols. The electronic controls of the pistol disclosed herein may be armed or disarmed electronically and includes encoding means which arms the electronic controls to “enable firing of the secured weapon upon the monitoring authorized code”. This code may be electronically personalized to the individual using the firearm or authorized to use a firearm. The code may provided on a swipe card or the like carried by the authorized personnel. Alternatively the code may be biometric data which retains a lifelong distinctive identity of the authorized personnel. This document does not however disclose the recordal of an image by a camera in the direction in which a shot is in used fired or the recordal of a sound at about a time when a shot is in used fired.
International patent application number PCT/US93/10156 discloses a light-energy initiated firing system for a firearm. Optical light-conducting fibres extend from a source of high frequency energy to adjacent a cartridge so that the energy passing through the fibres will pass into the cartridge and initiate a propellant in the cartridge. The firearm cartridge includes an ignition composition (a primer) positioned forward of at least part of the propellant. High frequency energy such as laser energy passes into the cartridge and initiates the forward-positioned propellant. The system includes safety means for—interupting the energy path. Again this document does not disclose recordal of an image or a sound at the time when a shot is in use fired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,095 discloses a camera mounting device for mounting a camera to a hunting rifle. The camera is mechanically operated when a trigger for the rifle is pulled and a digital camera is not disclosed. The camera of U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,095 is also attached to the rifle or a telescope for the rifle and is not integral with the rifle or firearm used. The taking of a photograph is not a precondition for the firing of the rifle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,095.